


Let me go

by samej



Series: Encuentros inevitables [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Deathfic, Horror, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-24
Updated: 2008-06-24
Packaged: 2017-11-10 04:18:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/462124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samej/pseuds/samej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mi última sonrisa está clavada en tu cerebro y te cuesta pensar en otra cosa que no sea matar. Conozco la sensación.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let me go

**Author's Note:**

> Tema 04 - Aldea.
> 
> Spoilers hasta el capítulo 403 del Manga (de los grandes, además). PERO divergencia en cuanto a los siguientes. Y es un poco AU xD. Comprobar advertencias.

**Sasuke. Fukushû (Venganza).**

Sabes que lo que vas a hacer va en contra todos mis actos a favor de Konoha. Tu parte inconsciente te recuerda que di mi vida (y la tuya, al fin y al cabo) por ella, pero tu consciencia está contaminada por la ira y las ansias de venganza, que pasean como veneno por tu sangre, mente y alma. Mi última sonrisa está clavada en tu cerebro y te cuesta pensar en otra cosa que no sea matar. Conozco la sensación. Tu cuerpo se dirige por inercia hacia la montaña que nos vio nacer, donde cinco caras gigantescas talladas en la piedra te suplican de forma muda que recapacites.

Pero esa idea sólo te enfurece más. Ellos no tienen derecho a pedirte nada, porque nosotros ya le dimos todo.

Quieres hacer sufrir a los ignorantes habitantes lo que has sufrido tú. Desgarrar las entrañas de los padres delante de los hijos, sacar los ojos de los niños y que los progenitores vean como gritan de dolor, mientras ellos mismos se ahogan en el charco de su propia sangre.

**Naruto. Ki o tsukete (Date cuenta).**

Corres, saltas y esquivas las caprichosas ramas que inundan tu camino a través del bosque. Oyes las llamadas de tus amigos detrás pero el chakra rojo que rodea tu cuerpo impide que las palabras lleguen con claridad a tus oídos. Además, ¿que te importa lo que digan? Habéis llegado hasta mi cuerpo, helado y con una sonrisa desdibujada, y te ha dado mucha más información de la que ellos puedan llegar a imaginarse.

Has cerrado los ojos al cadáver sin vida mientras pensabas en las consecuencias que podía tener el que Sasuke sepa lo que realmente pasó en Konoha. Si te pones en su lugar y, recordando mis palabras, ves que sólo hay una dirección posible. Y te das cuenta de hasta donde tenía yo todo preparado, y de que mis advertencias iban tan en serio como ahora te tienes que poner tú.

Va a Konoha. Y lo que tienes dentro es un peluche inofensivo si no va con intenciones de atacarla. Y destruirla.

¿Serás capaz de hacerlo? ¿Le pararás, y salvarás tu aldea? Tú no dudas de que fueras lo suficientemente fuerte, al contrario que yo.

No queda mucho para saber quién de los dos tiene razón, Naruto-kun.

**Sasuke. Satsujin (Asesino).**

¿Cuántas horas han pasado? ¿Cuántas desde que supiste que Naruto sabía la historia que te ha contado Madara? ¿Cuántas desde que empezasteis a luchar?

(¿Cuántos minutos, horas, días, años han pasado desde que le esperas? Todo está demasiado oscuro en tu corazón como para darte cuenta de lo que realmente estás haciendo)

Agoniza a tus pies. Su capitán no ha podido hacer mucho por él después de parar los poderes del Kyûbi, que estaban a punto de destrozarle el cuerpo para siempre. No le ha servido de mucho, ni a uno ni al otro. La madera poco puede hacer con el fuego de tu (de _mi_ ) Amaterasu, y se ha convertido en cenizas antes de darse cuenta de lo que pasaba.

A estas alturas ya no queda nadie que se interponga, no queda ningún otro objetivo que puedas matar para posponer su fin. Hay partes de su cuerpo que aún están en carne viva, y la arena reseca absorbe, sedienta, la sangre que sale de él.

La lucha ha sido cruenta y dura, pero cada vez que te has tambaleado, el recuerdo de mi sonrisa te ha dado fuerzas.

Ahora es algo distinto, ¿no? Es más difícil dar el paso. Tienes el kunai en la mano, sólo tienes que clavarlo con fuerza hacia abajo y todo habrá terminado, por fin.

Te mira con esos ojos de un azul imposible preguntándote por qué lo haces. Has acabado con todos, con todo el que te había conocido antes de volverte loco, con los que te habían querido, con los que habían hecho algo por ti.

Le dices que es lo que quieres. Que nadie siga vivo, como no lo estoy yo. Y la furia destructiva vuelve a subir por tu garganta como si fuera bilis.

Con un grito y una expresión casi de sorpresa en Naruto, clavas el kunai en sus entrañas.

**Naruto. Kanashimi (Tristeza).**

Sientes la boca llena de saliva y consigues torcer la cabeza lo suficiente como para escupir una parte. Sasuke está encima de ti, con el cuerpo bañado en sudor y empapado por la sangre de ambos. Los ojos rojos, con su nueva forma, están clavados en los tuyos con una intensidad que te debería asustar, pero nada más lejos de la realidad.

¿Qué más te podría pasar?

Atisbas distintos sentimientos además de la ira en las pupilas de Sasuke. Tristeza por mí. Y por ti, quieres pensar. No quieres creer ni por un momento que se ha vuelto totalmente insensible a ti. A todo lo demás sí, pero no a ti. Eso lo único importante. La muerte ya da igual.

**Sasuke. Owari (Fin).**

\- ¿Desde cuándo, Naruto? - preguntas, mientras aprietas un poco más la presión del kunai. Tampoco a ti te queda mucho tiempo. Las seis colas de Naruto te han dejado los órganos destrozados.

\- E-Ero-sen…sennin me lo dijo, antes de volv… - un acceso de tos acompañado de sangre le impide acabar la frase, pero no necesitas más.  _Antes de volver a Konoha._

\- Sólo quiero saber por qué. ¡¿Por qué cojones no me lo dijiste?! - coges aire para tranquilizatse, la rabia no te deja pensar con claridad -. Pudiste hacerlo. ¡Pudiste hacerlo!

_Y quizás las cosas hubieran sido distintas, si no hubiera matado a mi hermano._

Te podría decir yo lo que falla en tu planteamiento, pero lo entiendes con la reaccion de Naruto. Ahora es él quien expide odio. Notas la oleada como algo casi físico.

\- No, bastardo, ¡no podía! - la mirada en Naruto es confusa, ha perdido demasiada sangre - Te fuiste, y me dejaste, ¡sólo! Me dijiste que yo no sabía lo que era tener lazos con alguien y perderlos. ¡Ya te encargaste tú de que lo supiera, cabrón!

La culpa dentro de ti por lo ocurrido conmigo es tan grande que no crees que pueda aumentar, pero nada funciona como creemos que debería. Piensas que lo que ha dicho no parece tener relación con la pregunta, hasta que lo entiendes. No le has dado a Naruto ninguna opción, desde aquél último día en el Valle del Fin. Y ni siquiera entonces tuvo una oportunidad. Estabas cerrado a todo lo que no fuera yo. Pero quizá tendrías que recordar el tiempo en el que alguien te hizo  _casi_  empezar a pensar que podrías tener una vida normal.

Y ahora no lo ves claro, porque la hemorragia interna te empieza a debilitar, pero sabes que es cierto.

 _-_  No me hubieras creído, Sasuke. ¿Cuánto hace que no confías en nadie?

Se ha tranquilizado y la frase suena baja, casi un susurro. Siempre sabe dar donde más te duele.

No es fácil confiar en nadie, cuando tu hermano mata a tu familia delante de ti. Menos todavía cuando los cimientos de tu vida caen con una simple sonrisa y un golpe en la frente. A veces pensaba que hubiera sido mejor para ti que te hubiera matado, pero me fue imposible. Aunque dejarte con vida te haya hecho más daño, al final.

De todas formas, ya es demasiado tarde para los dos.

Con un gruñido, sacas el kunai y la sangre de Naruto te salpica la cara. Caes a su lado sobre tu propio hombro, incapaz de aguantar más.

Naruto se gira, con sus últimas fuerzas, y casi notas cómo penetra en tu mente, mirándote como si supiera cosas sobre ti que tú mismo ignoras.

\- Lo siento, Sasuke – dice, pero tú escuchas mucho más.

_Siento no haber sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para pararte. Siento no haber sido capaz de sujetarte y decirte lo que sabía. Siento no haber tenido lo suficiente como para hacerte volver. Siento no haber sido el amigo que hubieras necesitado._

Alarga la mano, pero no tiene suficiente energía y cae a mitad de camino.

Y ves como la vida acaba abandonando su cuerpo, ves su chackra que termina por parar su flujo.

Algo se rompe dentro de ti. Algo  _distinto_  a lo que sentiste cuando me viste morir a mí. Ahora, ¿quién va a vengar a Naruto?, piensas, incoherentemente. Deberías vivir y dejar que el siguiente "Sasuke" venga a por ti. Pero ya no tienes fuerzas, y en los últimos latidos que dará tu corazón en tu vida, lo ves todo, por primera vez, con absoluta y limpia claridad.

 _No eres tú quien tiene que pedir perdón_ ,  _idiota_ , piensas.  _Perdóname por haberte destrozado la vida. Perdóname por no haber confiado en ti cuando más lo necesitabas. Perdóname por dejarte sólo._

\- Yo también - haces una pausa para coger aire -, Naruto.

Con su nombre deslizándose por tus labios junto con el último suspiro, te dejas llevar por la muerte y cierras los ojos, agarrando la mano que yace a un palmo de la tuya.

**Itachi. Sayonara (Adiós).**

Konoha no llega a ser una sombra de lo que fue un día. Lo que no está ardiendo, está destrozado, e incluso hay partes que han sido desintegradas por completo. Las caras de los antiguos Hokages han desaparecido de la pared rocosa.

Ha comenzado a llover, y el efecto de ver cómo el agua arrastra la sangre entre los cadáveres es sobrecogedor y terriblemente siniestro. Ya no queda nadie vivo, vosotros dos erais los últimos.

Siento como me voy desvaneciendo yo también. Parece que ahora ya me puedo ir. Aunque al principio no llegué a entender por qué seguía aquí, parece que ahora está más claro.

Yo fui lo que te hizo siempre seguir adelante, Sasuke.

Tú fuiste la razón de que siempre mirara hacia atrás.


End file.
